Things We Never Say
by kirbario
Summary: "There are always things we don't talk about!" But sometimes when we say what needs to be said, a beautiful thing forms.
1. The Meet

"Dr. April Kepner.. Hmm, has a nice ring to it." Savannah Kepner said. Today was the day that April would finally leave her house as an intern at Seattle Grace hospital, rather than a medical student.

"Hah, thanks Mom." April chuckled. She grabbed her coffee from the kitchen counter, kissed her Mom and Dad goodbye, and climbed into her new BMW that she got as a gift from her parents for graduating top of her class at school.

After the long drive, she finally pulled into the Seattle Grace parking lot. She climbed out of the car, and slammed the door shut.

"Shit, I'm running late.." she cursed to herself. She looked at her watch, and shuffled quickly into the hospital, where she would meet her new boss, and her fellow interns.

* * *

"Dr. Kepner! Why are you late?" Dr. Miranda Bailey shouted. April spun around, with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh.. sorry.. There was-"  
"Don't give me any bullshit. I don't want to hear it." the two bickered. _Great, my first day, and I'm already getting into a fight with my boss._ April thought to herself.

"Just follow me." Bailey grunted. She was small, and didn't seem threatening, but April had heard around town that she was not the nicest resident to know. April obediently shuffled toward Bailey, and followed her down the hall to the other interns.

"So, my little runts, here's another piece of fresh meat that you can feed off of." Bailey teased. April slowly walked out from behind Bailey, looking around at the other interns.

One of them came up to her to greet her.

"Hi, April." he said. She looked past him for a second, but then looked directly at him, her hands clenching the clipboard that she was carrying.

"Oh, hi. How do you know my name?" she asked. She had never met another guy like this. Back in her part of town, the boys never acknowledged her, and the only "boyfriend" that she ever had was a guy she met in high school, who really just wanted to use her for sex.

"Well, if you were listening, Bailey introduced you to us after calling you a "piece of fresh meat"." he chuckled. April looked down at the floor, ashamed. But her eyes quickly shot back up to his, which were the brightest color of green or blue, depending on the angle that you looked at them at.

"Oh, right.." April said nervously. She twiddled with her thumbs, and tapped her grey running shoes on the ground.

"Excuse my manners, my name's Jackson. Jackson Avery." Jackson said proudly. He seemed to stand tall, as if he were wearing a cape, and was going to start to fly away to go save the day.

"You mean, _the _Avery? As in Catherine and Harper Avery?" April asked in awe. She was astonished that someone like him would be in hospital like this.

Jackson's face went from a happy, lit up expression, to a slow, pale look. "Yes," he exhaled. It was as if she punched the life right out of him.

The two began to walk from their group of interns, and kept talking.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in such a hospital with a name like Avery?" April asked. She knew the Averys from research in college. She knew that Harper Avery was a very prestigious medical award, and that Catherine Avery was a surgery goddess, like another Ellis Grey.

Jackson sighed. "Being an Avery is _not _easy." he started. "My mom pushed me to Hopkins, Mass Gen, Mayo, any high end hospital or clinic she could name, she put my name in. But I don't know, there was something about Seattle Grace that made me want to defy all odds, and take my chances here." Jackson said. The glowing smile that was on his face before had returned, and April looked at him, almost mesmerized.

"Wow, well that's a _much_ better story than I have getting here." April scoffed. Her life from undergrad school was not easy. Even though she graduated top of her class, she had lost her best friend in a car accident a few weeks before her MCATs, and she had almost lost her aunt to a brain tumor.

"Hey! You two going to rejoin our group or do you plan on becoming surgeons on your own?!" Bailey shouted. They both looked back, startled. They had gone way too far from their fellow interns.

"Shall we go back?" Jackson asked. He gestured for April to go first.

_I don't know what it is about this guy, but I really like him... Nah, I can't. Not now. I need to keep my priorities straight. Become an amazing surgeon April._ April thought to herself after walking in front of Jackson.

On the way back, Jackson tapped April on the shoulder.

"Hey, April, do you want to join me for a drink after our 48 hour shift? You know, keep the party going after?" Jackson asked. _Wow what I loser I am.._ he thought to himself.

"Yeah... I mean that is if _you _can stay awake.." April teased.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" Jackson replied. The two laughed and smiled at each other as they both slowly made their way back to the other 3 interns, who were impatiently waiting for their return.


	2. What The Hell Just Happened

"Hey April! Ready to go?" Jackson asked. He lightly grabbed April's shoulder, and she quickly swiveled around, looking anxiously at Jackson. The two of them were obviously exhausted, but Jackson was really excited about finally getting to know April, who managed to really get his attention.

"Yeah, hold on. Let me just get my coat and we can get going." April replied. She had shut her metal locker lightly, and put on her jacket. _Oh my God, what am I doing.._ April thought to herself. She was in such shock, such awe, that she was actually going out to enjoy herself, especially after such a long two days.

(put line here)

"So, April, let's get to know each other, shall we?" Jackson said as he climbed out of his pearl white Jaguar. He shut the door, and went to go help a very tired, stumbling April.

"Oh yeah, umm…" April began. Her pure exhaustion was getting to her, and she knew that by drinking tonight, it wouldn't help any. She felt a soft, warm hand caress her back, which gave her chills.

_This isn't happening. It's not possible. _April denied. She knew that she couldn't fall for a guy, especially at a time like this. She was a medical intern at a metropolitan hospital. She had hopes and dreams of becoming a very successful neurosurgeon. She knew she could do it, there was no denying that. It was just the matter of staying focused, and keeping her head in the game.

"What specialty do you really want to get into?" April asked as they both sat down at the bar. After asking, she waved to the bartender to get them both started on their drinks.

"I'm definitely looking to either get into cardio or neuro. Or maybe trauma. Or general. Honestly I have no idea actually." Jackson chuckled. "What about you?" he asked.

"Neuro. Definitely neuro." April stated. She knew exactly where she was going in her life, and had no doubts. Except for this one. The one doubt about this. Her new little "friend".

"Wow, looks like someone is going to get involved with McDreamy." Jackson teased. He had heard quickly about the other residents and interns talking about Dr. Derek Shepherd, or McDreamy.

"Oh shut up." April rolled her eyes. She too had heard about McDreamy, and really wasn't looking for a relationship with anyone. Not yet at least.

(line)

"Jackson! What are you doing?" April gasped. It seemed like two minutes ago she was the innocent girl at the bar, with who seemed to be an innocent guy.

"Shhhh. Don't say a word." Jackson whispered. He gently caressed April's head, and lead her to the two-story house that Jackson apparently lived at. He unlocked the door, and gestured her into the house. April bit her lip nervously, and smiled. She slowly stepped into the house, and waited for the door to shut behind her.

"So, what are we doing here?" April asked. She turned around and looked at the two big blue-green eyes that were staring back at her deep brown ones.

"Oh you'll find out in a minute." Jackson winked. He walked over to April and kissed her. Passionately. Yet soft. Quick, yet it had meaning to it. April took a quick step back.

"Whoa… did you just." April said in awe. She had no idea what had just happened. Or why. But she sure as hell didn't want it to stop.

"Yeah… did you like it?" Jackson asked. He leaned in closer for another kiss.

"Y…Yeah" April moaned. _Well this has been a very shocking past few days. _April thought as she wrapped her two arms around Jackson's neck, and was carried to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

April and Jackson both laid on Jackson's bed, April resting her head on top of Jackson's bare stomach.

"Did we just.." April asked. She sat up in shock, and moved the blanket away from her body.

"Yeah I think we did." Jackson replied. He sat up also, but only to pull April back to a lying position, which she responded positively.

"So, what does this mean?" April asked. "I mean, what happens now?"

"We could stay here for the rest of the night." Jackson offered. He looked at the clock. It read 1:30 am.

"Yeah, I guess. It _is _pretty late." April chuckled. She wrapped herself in both the blanket and in Jackson's strong, bare arm.

_Could this night get any better? I just can't believe that it all happened so fast. _April thought to herself, smiling herself to sleep.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning, and gave off rays right into the eyes of April and Jackson, waking them both up.

"Oh crap." Jackson muttered to himself. He looked at the clock, and saw that he and April were both late for their shifts.

"April. Get up. Now." Jackson demanded. He shook April's body, and she glared over at him menacingly.

"Don't you know not to wake a person who's dead asleep?" April groaned. Jackson pointed at the clock, in which April's eyes shot open, and she nearly flew out of the bed to go get ready.

"Really? I'm fucking late _again?_" April sighed. She looked over at Jackson, who was getting ready. April decided it was best that she got ready herself so that she and Jackson could get to work as soon as possible.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Bailey asked the two late interns as they ran to meet her.

"We were... ummm." Jackson started. He was never good with lying.

"We uh..." April stuttered. She wasn't good at the whole lying thing either.

"Doesn't matter. Just go start your rounds." Bailey sighed. _Interns. Can't believe I was once one of them. _Bailey muttered to herself. She walked off, shaking her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've come up with a schedule for the story, and I will probably be updating about every Monday and Friday. It'll probably change around a couple days like to Tuesday or something so just be patient!**

**Also I've made a couple of changes to the story, because I've thought of some new stuff, and I moved it to M ;)**

**_This chapter may or may not be a little graphic, so if you're not into that.. well ;D_**

* * *

_Sometimes you don't even know you've changed._

_You think you're still... you._

_And that your life is still your life_

_But when you wake up one day and look around._

_You don't recognize anything. Nothing at all. _

* * *

After a very long shift and day of being tossed around by the attendings, most of the interns were tired, and ready to collapse into their own beds and fall asleep.

_**Most of**_** them**

Jackson and April on the other hand, they had some _other_ things in mind to be doing after their shift.

* * *

April pressed her soft, red lips against Jackson's, slowly leading him into the small 2 bedroom apartment. She couldn't decide where she wanted to throw him first, either onto the couch, or into the bedroom where he could easily be tossed onto a bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jackson asked, in between kisses. He knew he wanted to, but April had such a quick change of pace, that he was a little frightened. Even though he hadn't known her for long, he could easily tell that she was never like this.

"Positive." April replied. She wrapped her pale arms around his olive-toned neck, and jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her slowly, but seductively, to the bedroom, in which they never shared.

Jackson slowly caressed April's body, rubbing his strong hands up and down her neck and back, sending chills up her spine. She did the same, and he had the same reaction. Neither of them had ever felt this way towards someone before, nor had they felt this good in a very long time.

The moans that April let out when Jackson kissed her neck had turned him on immensely. He occasionally let out a slight moan when she nibbled on his ear, or breathed down his neck. He loved when someone did that to him, and this time it was no different.

"How far are you willing to go tonight?" Jackson asked, kissing April's chest. She let out a gasp of air from both pleasure and fright. This was such a new experience for her. She had never been treated this way before, and she really enjoyed it.

"I mean, I haven't... Y'know" April admitted. She bit her tongue and her lip at the same time. She felt Jackson's blue-green eyes scan her body, almost like he was reading her. Never had she admitted so suddenly that she was such a newbie to this whole experience.

"Really? Well then let me show you the ropes." Jackson winked and smiled. This practically made April melt into his arms and into his body. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, and tried to seductively remove his clothing. It worked to some extent, after an occasional bump in the nose or mouth from her clumsy elbows. This made them both laugh, and gave them a little bit of a break before they literally sucked the life out of each other.

* * *

"Well... that was..." April gasped as she rolled over off of Jackson's body. She let out a sigh, and a laugh as they both locked eyes. She felt so safe. So confident now. Like everything was stopping, just for the two of them. It was the greatest feeling she's ever felt.

"Yeah, it was..." Jackson agreed. He too, hadn't felt this way in a very long time. It was almost like there was some magnet that brought the two of them together. He just wanted to always touch her. To never take his hands off of her pale white skin.

There was just one problem though.

They had just met, and who knows what life will throw at you once you're finally happy. Once you finally find a person or something that you can finally enjoy in life?

* * *

**I know it's been short chapters the past couple of chapters. Just a little bit of writer's block, and a desperate need of a Japril fix. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and leave reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter involves sort of a big time skip (to the end of their 5th year residency). I know, ****_big_**** time jump, but I felt like the story was lagging behind in their intern year a bit, and if I skipped ahead it would add a little bit of an interesting aspect to it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Change. _

_We don't like it. _

_We fear it, but we can't stop it from coming._

_We either adapt to change or get left behind._

_And it hurts to grow._

_Anybody who tells you it doesn't is lying._

* * *

So much had happened in the past few years.

There were so many disasters, so many destroyed and repaired relationships, so many life or death situations that most people couldn't handle.

But those people aren't surgeons. They aren't the surgeons that April and Jackson turned out to be.

April, despite her beginning wishes of becoming a neurosurgeon, eventually found her true passion. During her residency she realized that her best bet was trauma. Even though she tended to freak out over little things, she was able to keep a calm head, and stay focused when she was operating, and when there was an incoming trauma.

Jackson on the other hand, stuck with his passion. Even though his family was filled with cardio gods, he felt a really strong pull towards peds. So that's what he decided to pursue. Screw what everyone had to say, or what everyone thought. Cardio didn't make him happy, but peds did. One could say that peds wasn't as "hardcore" as cardio, but it definitely was in Jackson's eyes.

Now that Jackson and April had finally found themselves as surgeons, it was about time for them to find themselves as people. That was one thing they were both lacking. They had no idea what they were doing with themselves. Their relationships with others, and especially their relationship with each other.

* * *

April stood at the nurse's station, writing her chart and dozing off, when her pager startled her. She looked down at her hip to read what her pager had read.

"**Incoming Trauma ER"**

"Shit." April cursed. She ran down to the ambulance bay and prepared for the trauma that was driving in.

"What do we got?" April asked. Her and the other doctors all crowded around the gurney as it slowly came out of the ambulance.

"14-year old female her name is Olivia Hopkins. Presents with grand-mal seizures accompanied with extreme hypoglycemia." the EMT stated. The girl on the gurney had beautiful red-brown hair, similar to April's. In fact, she looked so similar to April it scared her.  
_Oh my god this girl.._ April thought.

"Okay get her started on liquid glucose and push Lorezapam." April ordered. "And page someone in peds and neuro. Now!" she continued, running into the ER and into a room to treat this girl.

* * *

Both Jackson and Derek ran into the room to see what was happening. When they walked in, they were slightly relieved. Olivia had stopped seizing, but was still quite hypoglycemic.

"What the hell happened?" Jackson asked. He looked at April with his piercing blue-green eyes, and back at the girl, and noticed something. He had noticed that they looked so alike, just like April did.

"She came in with seizures and was very hypoglycemic, but she's ok now. We're working on contacting her parents, and bringing up her blood sugar." April sighed. She walked over to Jackson slowly, trying to make it as inconspicuous as possible.

"Meet me in the on-call room in five." April whispered. She patted his chest as she walked away, still looking at him and smiling as she turned down the hall to the nearest room. Jackson, trying to hid the smile that grew across his mouth, looked at her and just wanted to follow her. He knew he was in love with her, but he wasn't sure if she could return the feelings.

_I'll be there. _Jackson thought. He treated the girl as quickly as possible, and left. To find April. To find the girl that he was in love with. Maybe today was the day. Maybe after they were "finished" he would finally grow the courage to tell her. That's all he wanted to do.

* * *

**Let me know how you think this chapter came out! I did a little research, but some of the medical stuff may not be all that accurate (I'm no doctor :p). The next chapter should be up soon. :D**


End file.
